


CHOICES

by JSF777



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSF777/pseuds/JSF777
Summary: Luke and Noah make terrible choices when they are hurting. Would love conquer all?
Relationships: Noah Mayer/Luke Snyder, Noah Mayer/Other(s), Reg Addington/Luke Snyder
Kudos: 1





	CHOICES

It’s been three weeks since we broke up. Three weeks!! And he’s ready to sleep with someone else. I guess that what we had wasn’t as important to him as it was for me, but why am i surprised? He hooked up with Reg the same day we broke up. Maybe him waiting three weeks is more than what i should expect.

I can’t believe that i was looking for him to talk things out. I must be crazy, but here i am at The Lakeview, stalking him like some kind of psychopath. He was right, I’m really messed up. I’m running on the stairs, jumping three steps at the time, so i can see in which room they are going through. I see them kissing, Luke is nervous, but he’s not stopping him. He lets him to kiss and caress his body. This will be their first time, I can tell, but he’s ready for it, and so they entered the room.

* * *

I’m in the middle of Olde Town, cursing at Luke, at Reg and at my idiotic self for what is happening at The Lakeview right now, that i didn’t hear James call my name.

_\+ “Hey Noah!! What’s up dog? Where were you? I’ve called your name like 10 times ”_

  * Oh, Hi James. Sorry, I have a lot in my mind right now. So what’s up? Why were you looking for me?



_\+ “Nothing in particular bro, I was heading to Yo’s to celebrate Brad’s 19 birthday. Do you still have your fake ID?”_

  * Yeah, I still have it from the Fake ID party from last year, I didn’t get to use it tho.



_\+ “None of us did, the bartender was a cool guy. He served us whatever we wanted no questions asked, but i don’t think we’ll be that lucky this time, so you better bring your fake ID because we’re gonna drink until Brad has passed out at Yo’s”_

  * I don’t know man. I’m not really in the mood to… + “Why?! Do you have better thing to do? Dude, you are just gonna go into your room and keep thinking whatever it is that keeps you down. Come with us bro, it’s gonna be a blast”
  * Sure, why not? I guess you’re right. There is not reason why i can’t have some fun as well.



_\+ “That’s it dog!! Maybe you can have some pussy, or ass, or whatever you are into. I lost track of what turns you on lately hahaha”_

  * Not funny dude. Not funny.



* * *

A week later, someone was knocking unceasingly on Noah’s door.

  * Who is it damnit?!! I’m comming… LUKE.



“Hi Noah, Can i come in?”

  * Sure, Why not? what’s up?



“Hi, this is hard. Hum… I’ve been thinking lately, and Noah, I miss you”

  * What?!!



“I know we broke up and a lot of things have happened, but i really miss you. I miss us. I want what we had before”

  * Ok Luke, what the hell is going on?!! Did you have a fight with your boyfriend? Is that it? Are you trying to get Reg jealous or something?



“Nooo!! I will never do that. Noah, i miss you i really do. All the time that i was with him, i could only think of you, because I LOVE YOU!! I’m still in love with you, just as much as i was in the past”

  * OK Luke, cut the crap. I don’t know what happened between you and Reg, but i won’t be a substitute.



“You are not a substitute Noah, you are my first and only choice. You always have and always will”

  * I’m your first choice... You’ve been thinking of me all the time... That also includes the times you and Reg had sex? Where you thinking on me every time he was inside of you?



SLAP!!!!

  * This is the first and last time you hit me. If you do it again. I will forget what we used to be. You don’t have the right to come into my dorm room and slap me on the face.



“And you don’t have the right to insult me and treat me like a whore!! It was you who broke up with me. You can’t dump me and resent me for trying to move on, and for the record Noah, Reg and I didn’t have sex”

  * Please!! You can act all mighty and dignified, but there is no reason to lie to me. I saw the two of you at The Lakeview four weeks ago.



“What??!!!”

  * Yeah, I saw the two of you kissing and playing with each others while going into a room. You didn’t see me because you were too busy with your fair play, so you don’t have to lie Luke. I know when, where and with whom you had your first time. So the next time you say that I’m your first and only choice and that you can’t stop thinking about me, make sure it’s true or at least wait until you are inside the bedroom.



“Where you spying on me?!!”

  * No Luke, I wasn’t spying. I got there for other reasons and saw you. I didn’t need to spy when the two of you were doing it on the open.



“I didn’t sleep with Reg”

  * What?!



“I didn’t sleep with him, but i can understand why you might think that way”

  * Don’t lie Luke. We were not… “I’m not lying!!”



“Yes, We went to The Lakeview to have sex. Yes, I had the intention to do it. I wanted it… but i couldn’t. I couldn’t do it, because every time that Reg kissed me, i was thinking about you. Every time he caressed me, i wanted him to be you. I wanted my first time to be with you Noah, YOU, only you, no one else. I wanted you to be my first and my last. So when Reg was undressing me, I cried, I cried because it felt so wrong. It felt like i was cheating on you. I didn’t want to do it because it was time. I wanted it to feel right. I wanted YOU”

An uncomfotable silence filled the room. None of them said a word. Several minutes passed until Noah spoke again.

  * You and Reg… are you still together?



“No, we broke up that day. He understood me completely. He didn’t judge me or anything. He understood that i wasn’t trying to use him. I really tried that things work out with him, but we were not meant to be. My heart still belonged to you.

Now you know what happened. Now you know how i feel. I guess the question is ‘What are you feelings for me? Do you still love me? Do you still want me?’”

Luke has been very brave, he has opened his heart and told Noah exactly how he feel. If they have any hope to be together, this is the time for Noah to be honest about his feelings, too. No more hiding. No more avoiding. No more thinking about the past. No more regrets and what ifs. This is the moment. This is the time to be bold.

  * Yes Luke. I still love you. I never stopped. I’m sorry that i’m so messed up. I know that i push you away, but that’s not what i really wanted to do. I don’t know why i do things that goes against my heart, but you've got to believe me when i say that You, Luke Snyder, are the most important person in my world and you are the love of my life. My first love and my only one, if you take me back.



Luke and Noah collided in a passionate Kiss. Both of them embracing each others. Hugging, caressing, kissing, biting, fighting for dominance. Trying to fuse with the other.

Luke removed Noah’s shirt out of his body, and Noah do the same with Luke’s tee. Noah started kissing Luke’s neck, his ear, his neck again and continued going down to his nipples while caressing his pecs and his back. Noah was an octopus, he had Luke’s shirtless torso all by himself. Luke was touching Noah’s back under his tee, pulling Noah’s hair every time he bit his nipples. It was unfair Noah’s double layer of clothes, he still had his tee while Luke was shirtless. So he pulled Noah back to stand up straight and removed his tee. Now both of them were shirtless, both of them were equals. They took a moment to stare each other, to appreciate their lover’s body. Noah took a step closer, put his hand on Luke’s face, caressing it with the back of his hand. He moved his hand to the back of Luke’s head and kissed him sensually while using his other hand to embrace him in a tight hug. They continued kissing for a long time, then he sepparated a little, enough to put both hands on Luke’s pants. He looked into his eyes and asked if he was sure?

“I’ve never been more sure” he said.

Noah unbuckled Luke’s belt, and then unbuttoned his pants, and slowly pulled it down until it fell to the ground. He knelt in front of Luke and took his shoes off, then he did the same with his pants and his socks. He looked up into Luke’s eyes and gently pulled Luke’s underwear down. He sepparated from Luke again, admiring Luke’s naked figure. Luke tried to cover his erection, but Noah took his hand and put it away.

  * You are beautiful. You have no idea how hot and beautiful you are, Luke.



“Noah. I…” ***** Shhh… don’t say anything. It wasn’t a question. I was just speaking rhetorically

Noah then removed his shoes and his socks, then he unbuttoned his pants, took them off and did the same with his boxer briefs. He stand straight, proud of himself for Luke to admire him. He could see Luke’s eyes perusing his body, and the look of shock at his penis.

“WOW!!! Noah, that’s…” ***** Shhh!!! Come here Luke. Do you trust me?

“Always”

Noah took Luke’s hand and brought their bodies together. They embraced each other in a tight hug, feeling the erection of the other touching their own. Noah started rubbing them, going up and down Luke’s manhood. Luke explored Noah’s wide back, feeling how his body was manhandle like a ragdoll. Noah had one hand on Luke’s ass and the other on his back. He kept rocking their bodies together while kissing and biting Luke’s neck. He then moved the hand on his back and put it on his butt. He was firmly squeezing both cheeks, while their cocks kept rubbing each other and used his tongue to invade Luke’s mouth.

Luke was hypersensitive, his entire body was tingling with excitement. Noah was stimulating his body, his mind, his heart and his soul. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breath, his heart beat was out of control. If he died, he wouldn’t care, it would be of happiness.

Noah moved their bodies together, bringing them closer to the bed. Luke fell first with Noah on top of him. Noah spread Luke’s legs with his own and positioned himself in the middle. They never stopped kissing. Luke’s hands were all over Noah’s back and hair, Noah kept rubbing their erections together. Now Luke could feel the weight of Noah’s body on top of him. He could feel Noah’s lenght going from the base of his cock all the way up to his diafragma. Their balls colliding, having a play of their own. Noah’s tongue exploring his neck, Noah’s tongue on his ear, Noah descending to his nipples, caressing his arms, his pecs and his face. Luke was contorting his body, gripping the sheets, pulling Noah’s hair, grabbing his arms and scratching his back. Noah went up to Kiss Luke again, resuming their rubbing. Their sword fight looked more like a sword against a spear, but to Luke it didn’t matter, what normally it would have been a self-conscious issue, tonight it was a matter of joy. He was proud of having this man for himself, He loved that Noah was taller than him, he loved that Noah was stronger than him and he loved that his man was so damn hard and big, because he was the reason for Noah’s excitement, he was the reason why Noah was hard, he was the reason for Noah’s sweat, he was the reason why Noah’s heart beated so fast, every moan that came out of Noah’s mouth was a triumph for Luke.

Noah’s cock went down to Luke’s butt, playing with his entrance and his balls. Noah looked into Luke’s eyes and asked again if he was sure?

“Yes. Noah, no more asking”

Noah got up and run to his desk to take a bottle of lube and a condom from his drawer. He lay down next to Luke, opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it. He kissed Luke and probed his entrance with his fingers. Caressing it, spreading the substance around his anus, slowly introducing one digit and taking it out. Going in and out again and again, each time introducing more and more. Making circles inside of Luke. Pulling it out only to add more lube, soon were two fingers and then three. Twisting and reaching deeper. Noah auscultated Luke’s insides touching his prostate from time to time. Making him go crazy, contorting, moaning, cursing and pleading his name.

Noah tore the condom wrapper, sheathed his cock and coated it with abundant lube. Luke watched mesmerized how Noah’s hands went up and down his own cock, getting ready to be inside of him. Noah took position between Luke’s legs, spread them wide open, took his cock and pointed it to Luke’s entrance. One last look into Luke’s eyes, he nodded, and then Noah started knocking at Luke’s door, he put more and more pressure each time he went in, and then retreated a little when Luke showed signs of discomfort. Noah repeated this maneuver again and again, adding more and more lube each time, until the head of his cock was fully in. Luke hissed and gripped Noah’s arms stopping him from going deeper.

  * Are you OK?



“Yep. Just give me a minute. DON’T MOVE”

  * I won’t. Tell me if it’s too much. I can pull out if you want.



“If you take it out, I don’t think i will be able to take it back in. Just give me a moment and DON’T MOVE”

  * OK, I won’t



Noah kissed Luke deeply, trying to make him forget about the pain, but Luke’s insides were playing tricks with Noah. Every time Luke relaxed, a contraction would follow, making Noah’s cock throb.

“STOP WIDENING!!!”

  * STOP TIGHTENING



They both looked into their eyes and started laughing. That made both of them relaxing a little bit, enough for Noah to introduce more of himself until half of his cock was inside of Luke.

“Oh God Noah. You’re so BIG. I think i ripped something”

  * No baby, you’re fine



“Are yo usure?”

  * I’m sure. Do you trust me?



“Always baby”

They kissed again, waiting for Luke to get used to Noah's girth. Noah this time, was slowly moving his hips in and out. Soon both of them found the perfect rhythm for their love making.

“Oh baby. That’s it. That feels so good”

  * I love you Luke



“I love you too Noah. Keep going baby. I feel so full”

  * Never leave me Luke. Never again



“Never baby. You and I forever”

Noah put his head in the crook of Luke’s neck and started angling his thrusts, stimulating Luke’s prostate. He had the desire to go all the way in, balls deep inside of Luke, but he knew better. He knew Luke wasn’t ready for it. He asked Luke to trust him, he promised that he would never hurt him. This was Luke’s first time, and by all means he would make sure that Luke would enjoy it the most.

“Oh my God Noah!!! Ah ah ah Ay ay ay ay UNF UNF Ouch!!”

  * Are you OK?



“Yeah yeah I’m fine. Keep going baby. Don’t stop”

  * UNF UNF Ah ah



“UNNFFFF UNNNFFFF Aaaaahhhh Aaaahhhh”

  * I’m close baby. Are you close too?



“I’m almost there. Keep going. Please Don’t stop. This is so fucking good. God you feel so Deep. You’re so fucking big”

  * I’m coming Luke



“I’m coming too. AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! YESSSSS!!!”

  * Gaarrrr!!!! Yesss!!!
  * “Huff Huff Phew”
  * “ha ha ha ha ha”
  * That was amazing!!! Was it… did you… are you happy?



“Happy doesn’t even begin to cover it”

Luke and Noah kept kissing still immersed in their poist coital bliss. Noah pull out of Luke, took the condom off and throw it into the bin next to his bed. They kept kissing and caressing each other until Noah started speaking again.

  * Luke, I know this wasn’t perfect. My dorm room is not the most romantic place and I know there are a lot of things that you wish we could have done during sex, but i promise you the next time will be better



“What are you talking about? Are you kidding me? This was perfect. It was 10 times better than what i expected. Noah, before tonight, i was scared of doing it, but you gave me confidence. You made me feel safe. I trusted you and i don’t regret one thing. It was perfect and I’m happy. You make me happy”

  * Thanks Luke, that means a lot. When i told you that there were lots of things that you wish we could have done, i wasn’t lying…



“Hey hey hey. I’m sure there are, but this was our first time. We have plenty of time to explore ourselves. This is not a one time deal. Now that i tasted it, i don’t plan to leave it. You, Noah Mayer, got me hooked”

  * “ha ha ha ha” ***** I love you Luke



“I love you too baby”

  * Just so you know. I’m getting tested tomorrow morning, so the next time, we can do more. I want us to explore each other without concerns. I don’t wanna bring my past experiences Luke, but it’s better to be sure.



“Is that what got you worried? I trust you Noah. I know you would never put me in danger, but if a test makes you feel better, then we can wait until you get your results”

  * Thanks Luke. You are the best!!!
  * Humm… Luke, I know it sounds shity to say this right now, but we better get going. My roommate is coming soon and i have to clean and air the room.



“OK, I will help you”

  * No, there is not need. I will drive you back to the farm. I bet your parents are worried.



“Noah i can drive myself back home”

  * No you can’t. You can try tho



“What are you talking about? You think i’m…”

Then Luke tried to get up, but his legs wouldn’t hold him up, and a shooting pain jolted his anus.

“OUCH!!!”

  * Hahaha Told you



“It’s not funny Noah” 

  * I know. Here let me help you get dressed



* * *

Luke and Noah left the dorm room, with Noah embracing Luke by the waist. James saw the couple and said:

_\+ “Noah you dog. You helping them to walk now? What happened to the shaky legs ritual?”_

  * Hey!! Knock it off James!! He’s Luke Snyder. MY BOYFRIEND. You better get used to see him frequently and treat him with respect.



_\+ “I’m sorry bro. I didn’t mean disrespect. I apologize Luke. It’s good to have you around. Noah is a good guy”_

“I know he is. Apology accepted”

  * We better get going. See you later James



_\+ “OK dog. Nice to meet you Luke”_

“Noah, what did he mean when he said about the shaky legs ritual?”

  * It’s college Luke, dorm rooms are filled with one night stands. The walk of shame it’s pretty commom around these walls. That’s one of the reasons why i insisted on walk you out and take you to the farm. Don’t think too much about it. Next time, I will rent a nice room at The Lakeview



“You don’t have to spend your money Noah. I can pay for the hotel too, or we could use my old bedroom at home”

  * We’ll see Luke. All i want it’s for you to be happy



“I am happy, Noah. I’m truly happy”

Luke and Noah arrived at the farm, where Lily jolted of hapiness to see the boys reunited. Neither Luke nor Noah wanted to extend the congratulations. They both felt sticky and were afraid Luke’s family might suspect what happened. So Noah excused himself telling he had to study for tomorrow’s exam, but he would be back for tomorrow’s diner.

In the way back to the dorms. Noah couldn’t stop thinking how fortunate he is for having Luke back in his life, and he also prayed that Luke never finds out the things he has done the last week. He made terrible choices, choices he now regretted.

  * If there is a God, Please don’t let Luke ever finds out. He deserves to be happy, We both deserve it.




End file.
